skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Harp and her crew
The Harp, previously a blue ship, stolen by defected blues, refitted and put into service during the third age by an elite unit that had was left for dead, and then shelled with mortar fire because of a grudge. The six elite blues that survived bonded, threw their colours off and decided to start anew, as free men and women. They disappeared into the warring skies, with a vow to each other to find themselves first, then find each other come the new age. Six broken blues disappeared into the blood and storms of the Rim civil wars, and as the Fourth age began, six figures met up in a backwater tavern in Jafton (Crean), dropped off by various ships. The Harp Gunship The Crew: The Six Blues Balju, Captain (f, human), tanned dark skin, fisher background Galant, Scout (f, human), roguish, softstep boots, theif and sniper Prost, Ranger (m, ursa, polar), doctor, cook, hunter Innsman, Priest (m, human), hair and beard beaded, inquisitor Kapelan (f, human), paladin, royal guard, now a Saint Lakenschear (m, avoral) windsinger, smuggler, helm. Since their departure from the king's service, each of the six has changed, radically in some cases, not so much in others. Each still wears a scrap of blue, as both defiance and knowledge that it holds power. Innsman has a small ship he claimed as prize from a hold his last ship claim, Lakenschear flew in, and Prost came by private skiff, more of a davit really, but a full skiff none the less. The six drink the night away, catching up with what they've been up to. Personalities clash, but nothing beyond usual. Balju is still clever, risky, but tactical and bold. Gazant is still sneaky, but now has stolen much more than she ever did while a Blue. Prost is more relaxed, enjoying choosing his adventures. Innsman is somehow more religious, more reserved in his lore as fact rather than myth. Keplan becoming a Saint is readily understood--she always was the moral core of the group, always the defender, always the paragon of what a Royal Guard should be. Lakenschear was glad to be free of the blue, as he was a pirate before enlisting, and as close to a dark blue without fully turning. The six aren't sure if they should travel together, but Balju puts it to the group: "We survived together. We've been through enough that if any of us thought we were better off without each other, there's no way we have come to to this run down rock. "So here's my thinking. We sail. We follow the wind and where ever we want to go. If any of us want to leave, we can, but we I want a place for us to come back to. You fools are my family; we should have a home." The six agree and plans are made. Innsman's ship, everyone's gold, some favours called in and others given out, and the Harp is squibbed and cut to spec. Category:Notable Ships